House Warming
by Tanima8
Summary: Zoro and Luffy move into their first place together and they need to prepare for their house warming party. Fluff Piece, [Zoro, Luffy]


This is another little fluff piece that I wrote for my friend MicroPink. It's not my ship, but I do think it's really cute. I have a Zoro/Nami piece on the way. But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy a little Zoro/Luffy.

I do not own One Piece or any of the characters.

* * *

Zoro looked around his little apartment. Luffy was just unpacking their last box in the living room. The place was really small. The living room/ dining room was just big enough for their couch, T.V., and tiny coffee table and a small rectangular dining table against the wall. The kitchen was separated by a small island. It was narrow but had all the necessities. The small bathroom was beside the bedroom. The bedroom was was just big enough to hold their king size bed and one set of drawers. Zoro wistfully wished they could have a smaller bed to make room for some of his weights, but Luffy turned and kicked in his sleep like no other. Zoro slept little enough as it was.

The little place was sparse and minimal, but it was perfect. It was, after all, His first place together with Luffy. Zoro looked fondly at the younger man. He was putting away a few trinkets, but getting distracted by everything he pulled out.

"Hey Zoro! Remember this?!" the dark hair man bounded over with a katana in his hands. Silently Zoro glanced at the object. Luffy continued "We got it in Japan when I met you family for the first time!". He swung it around like he was a samurai. Zoro easily snatched the sword away.

"Hey, this is not a toy. It should be kept somewhere safe."

"Can we hang it above the T.V.?" Luffy asked, unfazed by the slight admonishment.

Zoro's face softened a tad. "That sounds like a good place." He set the sword on the kitchen counter. "We need to do groceries for tomorrow's party. Everyone is going to bring something, but we still need to most of the cooking."

"Right right. To the supermarket!"Luffy shouted while heroically pointing at the door. He bounded over to the door to put his shoes on. Zoro grabbed the grocery list from the notepad on the fridge and followed his partner much more placidly.

Zoro walked through the aisles holding the basket. He occasionally checked the list and threw an item in. Luffy was drooling over every delicious item and begging Zoro to buy it. Or interesting sounding thing. Or funny thing. Rice stuffed grape leaves, fancy cheese, marshmallows, something called "wandering star mix"? ( _what?_ ). After the 12th time, Zoro's patience was wearing thin.

"For the hundredth time Luffy. No. I am not buying anything that isn't on this list." he shook the list in his hand. "We can't buy everything that looks good.

"But surely we can get a few. It is a party after all!"

"Yeah and a few turns into several and several turns into a dozen. We've been down this path before Luffy. We stick to the list."

"Okay, fine. Not all those other ones. Just this one. I just want this one."

"No Luffy. We can't afford it." Zoro sounded a bit harsher than he intended. Luffy's face fell; something between a scowl and a pout settled on his face.

"Fine." He sulked away, put the thing back on the shelf, and continued around the corner, presumably down the next aisle.

Zoro sighed, his shoulders drooped. _Why did I have to snap like that?_ He walked over to the place where Luffy set the thing down and examined it. A package of smoked and cooked meats and cheeses. _Uuuggg_. It was on sale. Luffy knew their budget was tight.

Feeling like an asshole, Zoro slipped the package in the basket and grabbed a box of crackers to go with it.

Zoro caught up with Luffy. "I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's fine. I just thought everyone would have liked that thing. Are we nearly done the list?"

Zoro looked down at the list. Everything was checked off. "Yeah. Shall we check out?"

As Zoro unloaded the basket, Luffy noticed a model ship gatcha machine. "I'm gonna check out that thing." He walked away before Zoro had a chance to reply.

Zoro paid for their items and walked up to Luffy as he returned his wallet to his pocket and turned the crank. Out popped a large plastic ball which Luffy opened right away.

"Awesome! I've been hoping the collect this one!" On a little chain hung a little brown and red sailboat with a lion's head at the bow. _Thousand Sunny_ was scrawled on the little piece of paper accompanying the ship.

Luffy's normal spirit had returned full force as they walked to the car and drove home.

"This one is super rare. They say they only make 1 for every 50 of the other ones! Plus it's the coolest. The other ones are fine, but look at this thing! It's gorgeous!"

Zoro let Luffy go on about the interior layout of the real ship. The pirate crew that once upon a time sailed it. And then a little bit about the other ships and crews from the machine.

Zoro was not much for chatting, so left it up to Luffy to fill the silence. It was an arrangement they both enjoyed.

Zoro placed both bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and started unpacking them. Luffy walked over to help out. Zoro turned around to put a box of pasta above the fridge. AS he was turned around, Luffy's arms were thrown and him. Letting out a slight grunt with the impact, he looked down. Pressed against his chest was the box of smoked meats, firmly in Luffy's grip.

A smile broke out on Zoro's face. Behind him, Luffy's face was resting against his shoulder blades.

"Thanks Zoro. I love you."

Zoro turned around in Luffy's embrace, facing the shorter man. "I love you too". Bringing his arms down, he cupped Luffy's head and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

* * *

Until next time

~Tanima


End file.
